


Aromatherapy

by cissarego



Series: Photographs, paintings and dorks. [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, candles everywhere, clandles, clexa tropes, neverending tropes, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissarego/pseuds/cissarego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke want's to sleep. Lexa is watching videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aromatherapy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of spin offs from my fic ["Artists Love Better"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3679071/chapters/81354272). Always established Clexa, I am writing these little pieces to show a bit more of their relationships during the 4 years hiatus between the end of the fic and the epilogue. You not necessarily need to read ALB to follow these one-shots but I do strongly recommend it as there will be loads of references to the main work.
> 
> You can expect ALL TROPES. All fandom tropes will be here. On today's menu: CANDLES. 
> 
> I hope you all like. If you want to suggest any prompts, feel free to do so especially via Tumblr (http://once-upon-a-sasss.tumblr.com )
> 
> Thank you always for your constant support and love!

 "Lex... You still awake?"

  
Clarke opened her eyes slowly as she awoke from her slumber.

  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

  
The brunette stared at her laptop screen, the only source of light in the dark bedroom. Clarke shifted in bed and got closer to her girlfriend who was sat up with the computer on her lap.

  
"What are you doing?" The blonde asked in a sleepy voice.

  
"I just found this amazing vlog. Can't stop watching the videos."

  
Clarke lifted her head to see what were the videos that were keeping her girlfriend awake. She squeezed her eyes and sighed in disbelief.

  
"Candle vlogging? Really?"

  
"Do not be so quick on youd judgement, Clarke. There are many interesting things regarding aromatherapy. In fact, I came across this vlog whilst looking for something to help you calm down. You've been super stressed with your finals coming."

  
"And you think scented candles will help me finish a ton of projects?"

  
"If it doesn't help, at least the flat will smell good." Lexa said, raising an eyebrow.

  
"So you're saying my flat smells?" Clarke asked jokingly.

  
"No, of course not. But look at this one. This review is about this lavender and camomile candle. These two flowers are known for their calming properties. I just think it wouldn't hurt to try."

  
Clarke arched her lips in a smile and lifter her body slightly. She placed a soft kiss on Lexa's cheek and rested her head on the girl's shoulder.

  
"Do you know what would calm me down?" She asked as she laid down again and closed her eyes. "Being the little spoon."

  
Lexa smiled and closed the laptop, placing it on the side table.

  
"That sounds like a reasonable request." She said as she followed her girlfriend and fit her body around Clarke's.

"Mmmmm... G'night babe..." Clarke said, already drifting off.

"Good night, Clarke."

"Candles... Honestly..." The blonde grunted with a quiet giggle...

"Shut up and sleep." The brunette said with a smile on her lips that Clarke could not see, but she could certainly feel.


End file.
